A Slytherin's Mistake
by vampsluv2bite32
Summary: When Harry is found sobbing by the like its up to Blaise and his Slytherin ways to help mend Harry's broken heart. But will he be able yo convice Draco to do what's best and help save Arry from his misery.


**AN: hey guys! Recently I've become obsessed with this couple. I think they are so f-ing sexy together. So, I was bored in history and decided to write a Harry/Draco story. This is my first one-shot so please review and tell me what you think of it.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do NOT own Harry Potter. It all belong to JK Rowling. :'(**

Harry Potter, savior of the wizard world and boy who could face Voldemort and look death in the eyes without flinching, was walking the grounds of Hogwarts castle with his head down. His shaggy hair was hanging in his face, covering his eyes. His robes were even more unkempt than usual and if you looked close enough you could see the hot, salty tears streaming from his red-rimmed eyes and down his pale cheeks. As he headed towards the lake he tried to remain invisible and never once took his emerald eyes from the ground.

When he got to the lake he sat on a large boulder and finally let the sobs consume him once again.

In the shadows, Blaise Zabini watched as the Gryffindor Golden-Boy let the tears overcome him. He stepped out from his hidden spot and cleared his throat. Harry's head shot up but he didn't bother to wipe away the tears.

"It's Draco isn't it?"

The Gryffindor's eyes widened and his mouth was hanging open slightly.

"What?"

Blaise just rolled his eyes at the question.

"Oh, come on. I might not be the most intelligent wizard but I'm not that stupid. Did you really think I wouldn't notice my best friend being gone at weird hours of the night. Or the extra set of clothes left by his bed. Or even the way he'd come back from some unknown place looking all rumpled. What about the stares in the Great Hall? Or the insults becoming less and less harsh?"

"You figured it out?"

"Yeah, and I want to know why you're crying."

"Why's it matter to you?"

"You're my best friend's boyfriend. I should care."

At that statement Harry downcast his eyes and tears started to fall from his eyes yet again.

"Draco's not my boyfriend. Not anymore at least."

"What happened? I've never seen Draco so happy as long as I've known him."

Harry sniffled as more tears cascaded down his cheeks.

"His bloody reputation is what happened."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he broke it off because he's a pureblood and a Malfoy. And Malfoys cannot be 'bloody poofs'-his words. He cares more about other people's opinions than he does about my bloody feelings. Or the fact that he broke my heart."

"Look Harry, Draco was raised to care about others opinions."

Harry Gave his a disbelieving look.

"Now I'm not saying it's right but it's the way he was raised and it doesn't mean he doesn't care. 'Cause I know he does."

Harry gave a humorless laugh.

"If he cares then why did he tell me he loved me and then turn around and say that it was fun while it lasted but I was getting boring. And then in the corridor he was with Pansy and he knew I was there so he smirked at me and then started snogging the living daylights out of her in front of me. Yeah, that shows he cares alot."

" Draco did that? To you?"

"Yeah. He doesn't love me, Blaise."

Harry looked at the ground as his sobs resumed. Blaise didn't know what to do. He was a Slytherin, they didn't do crying or comforting at all. Blaise put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"It'll be okay, Harry."

"You don't get it, Blaise. I've never loved anyone before. I've never had anyone who loved me. I've never had anyone that I could depend on completely. Everyone who's supposed to care doesn't or they die. My mom, my dad, Sirius, the Dursleys, Ron, they were never people who cared and if they did they died."

"Ron? Isn't he your best mate?"

Harry snorted.

"He found out I was gay and said he didn't want to be friends with a poof."

"It'll be okay. Everything will get better."

"Yeah, Maybe."

**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM33**

"**DRACO FUCKING MALFOY! **YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS UPSTAIRS **NOW**. WE NEED TO TALK."

Draco sauntered over to Blaise.

"What do you want?"

"I said get upstairs. We need to talk."

Blaise was seething. Draco was actually worried now, not that he'd let it show. Blaise was _never_ mad. He was probably the nicest, calmest Slytherin in all of Hogwarts. So he headed up to their dorm with Blaise trailing right behind him.

"What do you want, Blaise?"

"I want to know what the fuck is wrong with you? I mean seriously are you that stupid?"

Draco looked confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Harry."

Draco went to open his mouth to rebut and Blaise cut him off.

"Don't give me that 'I-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about' act either, Draco. I know about you and Harry. I've know for months. I'm you best friend. I notice these things. I also know what you said to him. Draco, why would you do that?"

Draco held his head high with his grey eyes hard as steel and emotionless.

"It was for the best. For the both of us."

"That has nothing to do with it and we both know that. You're afraid. You care too much what other people will think. It's one thing to break-up with him because of that. It's stupid. It's a whole other thing to say you didn't love him when we both know you do. But it's just cruel to see him and smirk then kiss Pansy. Pansy, Draco? Really?"

"Why do you care anyways? You don't even like him"

"Actually, I like Harry. He's not a bad bloke. And I care because Hermione cares."

"Hermione?"

"Yeah. Harry's best mate. The girl I love and all."

"How can you tell me about this when you're keeping your relationship a secret?"

"Are you stupid? Me and Hermione's relationship isn't a secret. Where've you been, man. It came out months ago. So stop changing the subject too. Why would you do that? He loves you. You're the only one he could depend on and now you let him down just like everyone else has. And you don't even have any regret for breaking his heart. Which proves you are a cold-hearted fucking bastard."

Draco's stone mask began to crack.

"He's heartbroken?"

"Yeah, I found him by the lake, sobbing."

"He was crying?"

"Yeah, Draco. Harry-fucking-Potter, the one who could look death in the eye and not find it in him to cry, was sobbing over his supposed enemy telling him he didn't love him and seeing him tongue-bathe the Slytherin slut. I'd say heart broken is barely covering what he was feeling."

Draco's eyes started to show his regret.

"FUCK! WHAT DID I DO? I'M A BLOODY FUCKING IDIOT. I LOST THE GUY I LOVE MORE THAN ANYTHING ELSE IN THE WOED BECAUSE I CARE TOO MUCH ABOUT OTHER PEOPLE'S OPINIONS. SHIT. WHAT AM I GOING TO DO? HE PROBABLY HATES ME. BLOODY FUCKING HELL."

Draco had his hands fisted in his hair and was tugging it hard as he yelled. Blaise was thankful that he had cast a silencing charm to keep people from hearing their conversation.

"Draco maybe you should go talk to him. You know, do that thing they call apologizing."

"Yeah, I'm gonna go do that. Thanks for talking some sense into me, mate."

Before Blaise could even say 'you're welcome', Draco was running out the door to go look for Harry. Blaise sighed and smiled to himself and then headed out to go find Hermione.

**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM33**

Since it was almost dinner time Draco checked the Great Hall first. When he didn't find Harry there he checked Gryffindor Tower. He wasn't anywhere. Draco then remembered that Blaise said he found Harry by the lake, so he went to check and found Harry sitting on a large rock. He had his head in his hands and his shoulders were shaking slightly. His usual messy black hair was completely askew and his robes were even more crooked than they normally were. To Draco he looked like a weeping angel. Knowing he had to fix his mistake, he stepped forward and took a deep breath.

"Harry?"

At the sound of Draco's silky voice Harry's head snapped up, revealing his puffy red eyes that were burning with tears. Harry stifled a sob.

"What do you want Dr-Malfoy?"

Draco cringed at the name.

"I need to talk to you."

He was almost begging.

"Please."

Harry sighed, knowing that he could never really deny Draco Malfoy anything, especially with those silver-grey eyes and his husky yet silky voice.

"Fine."

Draco sighed in relief.

"Harry, look…I…Bloody Hell, Harry. I made a mistake. I made a bloody fucking huge mistake. I let you go because of fear. I pushed you away. Then I deliberately hurt you and I…I'm sorry. Really, I am. I'm not gonna say I didn't know what I was doing because I did. But I've never felt so guilty before. I was raised never to regret a decision and when I hurt you, for the first time in 17 years I felt regret. And bloody hell it's awful, the guilt, but I know it's probably nothing compared to what you felt but I hope you might be able to forgive me someday. I love you, Harry. You're the first person I've said that to before. And I know that I let you down and I'm sorry for that. But if you give me a another chance I promise you that I will NEVER let you down again. I swear to that. And again, I'm really, really sorry. I hope you'll be able to forgive me. Maybe even give me a second chance. But either way I need you to know that I love you and that I'm sorry."

Draco's eyes never left Harry's. He started chewing on his lip, waiting for Harry's reply.

"You mean it? You love me? You're sorry?"

"Yeah, Harry I am sorry. And I do love you. More than anything else."

"But you don't love me enough to…nevermind, Draco. We've had this conversation before and I'm sure your answer hasn't changed."

"Enough to what?"

Harry sighed again.

"You don't love me enough to tell people about us. And until you're able to do that I can't be with you. It hurts too much. I forgive you though and I'll gladly give you another chance but you don't want people to know and I can't deal with all that hurt. I'm sorry."

With that said, Harry got up and walked away with tears streaming down his face. As he walked away he left Draco lost in thought.

**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM33**

The next morning at breakfast Harry was sitting with Hermione at the Gryffindor table with his head down and his food untouched. Draco was watching from across the Great Hall and contemplating his plan. When he saw a tear fall from Harry's eye and the look Blaise gave him he knew what he was going to do. Silently Draco stood from his bench, pushed everything in front of him away and stood up on the Slytherin table. He was getting curious looks from many of his housemates. Then he whistled as loud as he could, almost everyone looked up at him except Harry, who kept his eyes on his untouched plate of food.

"Hey, listen up. I've got something to say."

Some people were not paying attention.

"HEY! SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP WILL YOU."

Everyone's eyes were on Draco now.

"Thanks. Now, I need to say something. And it's important so you need to pay attention. Got it?"

There were many head nods and murmured yes'.

"Good. Now I made a bloody huge mistake recently and hurt the one person I've ever loved in my entire life."

Harry's head snapped up and he locked eyes with Draco. People began to whisper.

"Hey, SHUT IT! Like I was saying, I made a mistake. I didn't want to tell anyone because I was afraid of what other people would think of our relationship. And I hurt him. Yeah, a him. I'm gay. But I said things and did things I know I didn't really mean. And I want to say sorry, again, this time in front of everyone."

Draco's eyes were full of emotion and still locked with Harry's.

"The thing is that losing him made me realize that fear can make you lose things you want. Like they say in that muggle movie with the girl who works in the diner and falls in love with the popular bloke on the football team: "Never let the fear of striking out keep you from playing the game." Are you happy now, love? I remembered the quote from your muggle movie."

Harry's lips rode in a small smile.

"Yeah, so, anyways, I can't let fear get in my way of happiness. So, I'm just going to say it. I know you forgive me but I want that second chance. So here I am, up here in front of everyone in Hogwarts to tell you I love you and let you know I'm not ashamed or scared anymore. And I need to say it: I love you, Harry Potter. With everything I have in me."

The Great Hall was absolutely silent. Draco looked at Harry as he got up from his seat and headed toward the Great Hall door and his feet suddenly became interesting. Next thing he knew someone was on the table with him and was raising his chin with their finger. He looked into the emerald eyes glistening with tears that belonged to Harry Potter.

"I love you too, Dray. And you're really brave for doing that in front of everyone."

The whole Great Hall watched the two boys in silence and fascination.

"Does that mean I can have my second chance?"

Harry laughed heartily.

"Of course you can, Draco. I missed you, ya know."

"I missed you too. And I promise I'll never let you down ever again, love. I'm sorry."

"I already forgave you, Dray. No need to apologize again. As long as I've got you back for good then I'm okay."

"You definitely do. Now I think that I have a lot to make up for, don't you?"

"Yeah I think you do."

The two boys then hopped off the Slytherin table and rushed to Harry's private room in Gryffindor Tower. The entire Great Hall was in shick as they watched the two former enemies head of to do god knows what. All except for Hermione Granger and Blaise Zabini, who both had smirks on their faces as they watched their best friends exit the Great Hall, finally happy again.

**AN: thanks for reading! Please review and let me now what you think.**


End file.
